the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard of Oz (Disney Version)
Cast Dorothy Gale (Voiced by Amanda Seyfried) Johnny Walden (Voiced by Haley Joel Osment) Toto Gale Scarecrow/Hunk (Voiced by Daniel Radcliffe) Tin Man/Hickory (Voiced by Ewan McGregor) Cowardly Lion/Zeke (Voiced by Will Arnett) Ozma (Voiced by Emma Watson) Billina (Voiced by Jamie Lee Curtis) Tipper (Voiced by David Gallagher) Jack Pumpkinhead (Voiced by John Leguizamo) Tik-Tok (Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince) Twila the Wicked Witch of the West/Almyra Gulch (Voiced by Sissy Spacek) Mombi (Voiced by Jane Lynch) Glinda the Good Witch of the North (Voiced by Bryce Dallas Howard) Layla the Good Witch of the South (Voiced by Emma Stone) Jira the Wicked Witch of the East (Deceased) Munchkins (Voiced by various children and adults) Munchkin Mayor (Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince) Emerald City Gatekeeper (Voiced by Hank Azaria) Emerald City Cabby (Voiced by Tom Kane) Horse of a Different Color Emerald City Salon Worker (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) Emerald City Guard (Voiced by Jim Cummings) Emerald City Citizens (Voiced by various children and adults) Wizard/Professor Marvel (Voiced by Albert Brooks) Winkie Guards (Voiced by various males) Nikko the Flying Monkey (Voiced by Frank Welker) Flying Monkeys (Voiced by Frank Welker) Kalidah (Voiced by Frank Welker) Witch's wolves Witch's crows Witch's bees Angry Apple Trees (Voiced by Tom Kenny and Frank Welker) Cornfield Crows Aunt Em/Queen of Emerald City (Voiced by Emma Thompson) Uncle Henry/King of Emerald City (Voiced by Timothy Dalton) Magic Items Ruby Slippers (For Dorothy) Topaz Bracelet (For Dorothy) Sapphire Hat (For Johnny) Elemental Sword (For Dorothy) Musical numbers 1 Nobody Understands Me (Performed by Dorothy, Johnny, Em, Henry, Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke) 2 Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Performed by Dorothy) 3 Wonders of the World (Performed by Marvel, Dorothy, and Johnny) 4 Munchkinland Musical Sequence (Performed by Glinda, Layla, Dorothy, Johnny, and Munchkins) 5 Follow the Yellow Brick Road/We're Off to See the Wizard (Performed by Munchkins) 6 When Will My Life Begin (Performed by Ozma) 7 Soon As I Get Home (Performed by Dorothy) 8 If I Only Had A Brain/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 1 (Performed by Scarecrow, Dorothy, and Johnny) 9 Mother Knows Best (Performed by Mombi) 10 If I Only Had a Heart/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 2 (Performed by Tin Man, Dorothy, Johnny, and Scarecrow) 11 When Will My Life Begin Reprise 2 (Performed by Ozma) 12 If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 3 (Performed by Lion, Dorothy, Johnny, Scarecrow, and Tin Man) 13 Journey to the Past/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 4 (Performed by Ozma, Dorothy, Johnny, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Tipper, and Billina) 14 When I See a Misfit Fly (Performed by Jack and Tik-Tok) 15 When I See a Misfit Fly Reprise/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 5 (Performed by Dorothy, Johnny, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Ozma, Tipper, Billina, Jack, and Tik-Tok) 16 Healing Incantation (Performed by Ozma) 17 Mother Knows Best Reprise (Performed by Mombi) 18 Be Like a Lion (Parody of Be a Lion) (Performed by Dorothy, Ozma, and Lion) 19 The Poppies' Exotic Dance (Just music) 20 Optimistic Voices (Performed by Chorus) 21 In the Merry Old Land of Oz (Performed by Dorothy, Johnny, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Ozma, Tipper, Billina, Jack, Tik-Tok, and Emerald City Citizens) 22 If I Were King of the Forest (Performed by Lion, Dorothy, Johnny, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Ozma, Tipper, Billina, Jack, Tik-Tok, and Emerald City Citizens) 23 I See the Light (Performed by Dorothy, Johnny, Ozma, and Tipper) 24 Bring Me the Broomstick (Performed by the disguised Wizard) 25 We Got It (Performed by Dorothy, Johnny, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Ozma, Tipper, Billina, Jack, and Tik-Tok) 26 The Jitterbug (Performed by Dorothy, Johnny, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Ozma, Tipper, Billina, Jack, and Tik-Tok) 27 Magic Items Blues (Performed by Twila, Mombi, and Winkie Guards) 28 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Reprise (Performed by Dorothy) 29 If We Only Had a Plan (Performed by Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Tipper, Jack, and Tik-Tok) 30 Healing Incantation Reprise (Performed by Ozma) 31 Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead Emerald City Reprise (Performed by Cast) 32 Already Home (Performed by Glinda, Layla, Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Ozma, Tipper, Billina, Jack, Tik-Tok, Munchkins, Winkie Guards, and Emerald City Citizens) 33 Home (Performed by Dorothy) 34 At the Beginning (Performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) (First song at the end credits) 35 Journey to the Past End Credits Version (Performed by Aaliyah) (Second song at the end credits) 36 Somewhere Over the Rainbow End Credits Version (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Problems at Home (Disney Version) Chapter 2: Miss Gulch's Threat/Running Away Chapter 3: Professor Marvel's Advice/The Twister Chapter 4: Munchkinland/The Journey Begins Chapter 5: Ozma's Life in Mombi's Tower/Tipper Hired to Find the Lost Princess Chapter 6: Meeting the Scarecrow/Mombi's Manipulation on Ozma Chapter 7: Meeting the Tin Man/Tipper Takes Ozma Out of the Tower Chapter 8: Meeting the Cowardly Lion/Ozma and Tipper Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: Meeting Ozma, Billina, and Tipper/Meeting Jack Pumpkinhead and Tik-Tok Chapter 10: Picked on/Magic and Flying Lessons (Disney Version) Chapter 11: Tin Man Accidentally Squishes a Bug/Crossing the Trench Chapter 12: The Kalidah's Forest/Rescuing Toto and Billina from the Kalidah Chapter 14: Recovery/Ozma Stands Up to Mombi Chapter 15: Poppies/Arriving at Emerald City Chapter 16: The Lantern Festival/Dorothy's Sob Story Chapter 17: Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Twila and Mombi Chapter 18: Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug (Disney Version) Chapter 19: Dorothy, Johnny, Toto, and Ozma Captured/Ozma Deceived by Mombi Chapter 20: Toto and Billina Bring Help in the Form of Their Friends/Ozma Discovers the Truth Chapter 21: Final Battle/The Lost Princess Found (Disney Version) Chapter 22: The Wizard's True Form Revealed/The Group's Dreams Comes True (Disney Version) Chapter 23: There's No Place Like Home/Ending (Disney Version) For gallery: The Wizard of Oz (Disney Version) Gallery For sequel: Back to Oz (Disney Version) For third and final sequel: Ozma of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies